Love at First Rock (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Love at First Rock is the fourth unlockable episode that belongs to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the second The Loud House Team Pack, which features Luan and Luna Loud. Summary Luna must rescue Sam from the clutches of Eddie the Head Transcript The episode begins with Luna about to have a jam session Luna: Time to rock!! (She begins playing different chords & songs while dancing wildly as she plays. Once she finishes she wags her tongue out & gives the peace sign) Whoo!! Good night Royal Woods!! A knock is heard on the door Luna: I’m coming! (She slides down the banister and opens the door to see Sam outside) Sam! What up girl?? Welcome to rock city! Sam: Well when I’m with you, you rock my world... The two of them then kiss Lola: Yuck! Get a room you two! Luna: Shut up Lola. Lola: We don't need to see you 2 lock lips with each other. Sam: Have some chill. Once you get to our age & get a boyfriend you'll be tasting his lips as much as you want. Lola: I highly doubt that. Lana: How’d you two meet anyway? Luna: It was the 1ST day of high school. We had the same music class & during that 1ST lesson we discovered we had a similar taste in music. Sam: Until recently I didn't know you liked me more than a friend. Luna: I suppose I was nervous & scared about being judged. Eventually I released those fears & slipped that note into your locker. I'm glad you feel the same about me. Sam: Until that day I didn't realise I also felt the same way. I suppose I never really thought that much about it before. Luna: Once we leave school we can be the best same sex couple in rock history. Sam: I like the sound of that. We'd make Mick Swagger proud. Luna: We sure would. Sam: What would we call ourselves? Luna: I haven't really thought about it. Sam: I'll sure we'll think of something. Wanna head to the mall’s music store? Luna: You already know the answer to that! A few minutes later at Royal Woods Mall, Luna and Sam enter the record shop as Mick Swagger’s newest song plays in the background Luna: I love this song. Sam: Me too. Mick Swagger is the best rock musician ever. Luna & Sam check out all the new material in store. They come across Mick Swagger's new album, SMOOCH's new album & an album of songs considered the greatest in rock. Luna: They've got quite a selection of rocking tunes. Sam: They sure do. I'm in rock heaven right now. Suddenly Eddie The Head appears. Eddie The Head: My band is better than this garbage. Luna: What would you know ya rotting rocker? Sam: You're just a has been mascot for a band of it’s time! Eddie The Head: Foolish girl, I'll show you why my band is better. Eddie grabs Sam & takes her away. Luna: Hey! Give her back you creep!! Sam: Help me Luna! Tarman: I’ll stop him! (He gives chase to Eddie and Sam, but slips on a puddle that causes him to dive head first into the wishing fountain) Or not... Luna: At least you tried, I better get the others to rescue Sam! A few minutes later, Lisa does a criminal database scan on the kidnapper Lisa: It says here that Eddie the Head kidnaps anyone who doesn't like his band's music & tortures them until they do. Anyone who flat out resists is killed. Luna: I'll smash him to pieces with my guitar once we find him. Lincoln: We better hurry. We don't have much time until something bad happens. Everyone goes to find Eddie & Sam at Royal Woods Mall Luna: Well I get my hands on that undead metal head, I’ll put him in the ground! Lisa: I scanned the area and it looks like their at the concert hall, along with a large mob of the Living Dead; aka Zombies! Lincoln: Jeez, this town isn’t as safe as it’s use to... This is the third kidnapping we had to stop! Lori: It almost literally feels like these attacks are connected! Luna: Either way, we need to be careful... I can’t imagine the torture that Sam is getting put into! Meanwhile, at the concert hall Sam: What do you want with me you rock and roll walker?! Eddie: Oy, don’t be like that lil’ girl, I just want ya to become a fan of my band. Sam: Good luck with that, I Eddie: Silly girl, this'll be easier than ripping off Satan’s head! Eddie puts a set of headphones on Sam that plays Heaven Can Wait by Iron Maiden. Sam screams & yells as she struggles to escape. Sam: I'M NOT GOING TO BE SWAYED THAT EASILY, YOU BEASTLY NUMBERED BEING!! Eddie: I don't care. You will love this music or die. (He laughs wickedly) The doors of the concert hall are busted open Luna: Not so fast you Punk of the Living Dead! Eddie: Well well well, looks like I got some more people to add to The Book of Souls! No matter, the Burning Ambition of my power is yet to be unleashed! Luna: You better let her go and Run For The Hills, otherwise I’ll send you flyin’ like a Bat Outta Hell! Eddie: That so? I guess it’s time to crack it up a notch! (He turns up the volume on Sam’s headphones to maximum) Sam: TURN THIS OFF. I HATE THIS. Eddie: YOU WILL LOVE MY MUSIC. Luna plugs her guitar in & disrupts the song with her own. Eddie becomes furious at this. Eddie: HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MUSIC?! Luna: MY MUSIC IS WAY BETTER THAN YOUR GARBAGE!! Eddie advances on Luna. Lana lunges at Eddie & begins whacking him with her wrench. Eddie screams as his bones shatter. Eddie: YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Lana: EAT WRENCH YOU SKELETAL SCUMBAG! Lana continues beating Eddie with her wrench. Soon Eddie is nothing more than tiny chunks of bone. The music is turned off & Sam is freed from her bonds. Luna: Are you OK Sam? Sam: I am thanks to you. Luna & Sam kiss. Lana: Uh guys, we got a problem! A horde of punk zombies appear to try and harm them Luna: Oh great, more undead freaks to deal with... Sam: How are we gonna deal with ‘em? Luna: Simple, rock out For the Greater Good of God! Sam: Let’s rock these ghouls back to The Edge of Darkness! Luna & Sam grab their guitars & begin attacking the zombies. Lana joins them using her wrench. The zombies are decapitated & shattered into pieces by the force of the guitars & wrench striking them. 1 by 1 the zombies are taken down & soon they're left as nothing more than shattered corpses. Luna: Hell yeah baby! Sam: That’ll show ‘em to mess with us! Lisa: So, I managed to find out why this town is being infested with criminals! Apparently there’s a shift in law syndication, meaning that law and order no longer apply! Lincoln: That's not good. That means people are free to do anything they want with no consequences. Lori: I literally don’t want to think what could happen next... Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: How could you fail me Eddie?! You had one job!!! Eddie: Don’t get all mad with me mate, it wasn’t my fault! Demhotep: I will not listen to your excuses. Demon Dogs, send him to the torture chambers! Eddie: The hell I will, I prefer to Run to the Hills than suffer! (He preforms a throws a smoke bomb and disappears) Demhotep: Bah, I don’t know what I was thinking when I hired a heavy metal mascot... Clearly those brats are stronger than I thought. Too bad that I have much more power than they could ever have! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The episode’s title is based on the phrase “Love at First Sight” *Many Iron Maiden songs are referenced in this episode. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes